


Enchanted

by Mischel



Series: Merlinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fanart, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Married Couple, Merlinktober 2019, Merthur - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Arthur makes the worst mistake of his life - he touches a magical artifact that curses him with donkey ears all over again! Only his true love's kiss can save him now, but can Arthur find Merlin when he needs him the most?Merlinktober art + fic.Day 27 - enchanted





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried my best, but I just can't draw faces, so . . . so I didn't. I hope you like it! :DD

The day was lovely, the citizens of Camelot were enjoying the nice weather, the knights were all in a good mood, even Merlin was having a great day teaching the youngest sorcerers of Camelot - all still children.

Only one person was having the worst day of his life - it was the king. Currently, he was running through the castle, on his way from the vaults to wherever he thought Merlin was, desperately hiding his donkey ears beneath a hood.

One of the knights was running right behind him. It was Gwaine. And he was grinning from ear to ear.

“I can’t believe you actually touched it!” He laughed.

Arthur was almost out of breath, but he still answered, “It was your fault! You dared me to touch it!”

Gwaine smirked. “You said that you’re the king and therefore I can’t dare you to do anythi-”

“Just _ shut up _ and help me find Merlin!”

They rounded a corner, almost bumped into a few servants, and continued running towards the court physician’s tower.

“The last I heard, I think he was supposed to be teaching one of his lessons about now.”

Arthur groaned. “That’s on the other side of the castle!”

They both turned around and ran back, this time towards the royal garden. He knew Merlin would be teaching there today on such a nice day. 

And Arthur seriously couldn’t believe his bad luck on such a day. First, he’d finally agreed to re-list all the magical artifacts his father had hidden in the royal vaults, then it turned out Gwaine was the only knight not currently on patrol and was, therefore, the only one who could help him, and then he _ dared _ to _ dare _ the _ king _ to touch one of the stupidest looking artifacts they found.

He didn’t know what the artifact did, and he didn’t think a touch would do anything until he touched it to prove he was _ not a princess _ to Gwaine, and _ this _happened. Having donkey ears was one of the worst spells he’d ever been under and according to the instructions which they later found in a box next to the artifact, the artifact’s only job was to curse the person who touches it with the worst enchantment they have experienced.

Which, in Arthur’s case, were donkey ears.

He _ hated _ the donkey ears.

And there was only one thing that could break the enchantment - his true love’s kiss. He thanked the God that he’d married Merlin years ago.

Had he come across the artifact back when he didn’t even know about Merlin’s magic, let alone about his hidden love for him, he might not have had such luck like today.

“I see him!” Gwaine called.

Arthur smiled as he finally saw his husband, currently showing a glowing ball flying above his hand to the kids - all sitting around him in a circle - and talking to them. The sight might have been adorable, but Arthur had no choice but to interrupt their lesson.

“Merlin!”

Merlin looked up, as did all the children.

“Arthur? What’s wrong?”

Arthur raised his hand to remove the hood, but then stopped himself and cleared his throat. None of the kids had to know what happened to him, he didn’t want to embarrass himself.

“There’s an important matter I need to discuss with you immediately.”

Merlin bent down to excuse himself to the kids and walked over to Arthur. “What is it?”

Gwaine smirked. “Merlin you’re not gonna believe this.”

Arthur pursed his lips in annoyance and took Merlin’s sleeve to drag him over to a high hedge. Gwaine, on the other hand, grabbed Arthur’s hood and pulled it down, revealing the humiliating curse he was under.

Arthur gasped, Merlin burst out laughing, Gwaine high-fived _ himself _, and Percival, who’d just rounded the corner of the hedge gasped in the distance.

Arthur covered his ears immediately and turned to Gwaine to yell at him, but instead, a loud _ bray _ came out. Gwaine and Merlin both raised their eyebrows. 

Percival in the distance slowly turned around and went back to where he came from, deciding that _ that _ was the best thing to do.

“Alright,” Gwaine smiled and patted Merlin’s arm. “I’ll take care of the kids, you take care of your husband.”

Arthur glared at the knight as he left, but didn’t protest when Merlin gently took his hand and led him behind the nearest high hedge to hide. When they were finally alone and Merlin took a good look at him, Arthur blushed.

“It’s okay, just tell me what to do.”

Arthur brayed at him desperately and then touched his lips, and that was all Merlin needed to know. He smiled and took Arthur’s hands, leaning in and kissing his lips gently. A moment later, when they separated and Arthur hastily touched his ears - he found his human ears there. 

He sighed with relief.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Just maybe next time, wait for me when you go to the vaults again.”

Arthur entwined his fingers with Merlin’s and nodded. “Next time, I’m definitely taking you instead of Gwaine. Besides, if I ever need saving again, without my court sorcerer there I’d have to run through the entire castle again searching for you.”

Merlin laughed at that because Arthur was clearly still out of his breath a little, but that didn’t stop either of them from leaning in and kissing again.

  
And after this little incident was over, it was finally a lovely day for _ everyone. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> I don't have any ideas for the rest of the prompts this month, so I think this will be the last fanfic in this series. I hope you enjoyed this year's Merlinktober, then! <3


End file.
